


Inertia

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe wonders if  they'll ever escape Arcadia Bay's orbit.Rachel tells her to fuck right off with that shit.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Inertia

Chloe sat on the couch in her and Rachel’s lair, snuggled and comfortable. A song played from her phone, an FM radio app getting in an alternative/oldies station from Portland. A piano started, followed by rhythmic clapping. She could tell this was from the 90’s, so either just before her time, or when she was a kid.

She sat right down on the sofa

I said “Where have you been, I’ve been waiting for you

Cause last night, I had something so good"

These days get so long and I got nothing to do

‘Yeah” Rachel said. “Where were you last night? I got some primo stuff from Frank. Was going to wait for you, but, said fuck it”

“I was locked in my room by step asshole”, Chloe growled. “Fucker locked the door and window from outside. He thinks I’m some fucking prisoner he has to keep an eye on”

“That sucks monumental amounts of ass”, Rachel said

I been hangin’ around this town on the corner

I been hangin’ around this town too long

I been hangin’ around this town on the corner

I been hangin’ around this town too long

A sigh escaped from both girls, Chloe’s eyes getting slightly misty. “Fucking shitsack town! Some days, I wish a storm would tear this damn place to the ground.”

“I know”, Rachel responded. “Small towns seem to have this inertia. You’re born in one, you grow up and live in it, and you die in it.”

“Gee, thanks for cheering me up, you bitch”, Chloe mock glowered.

Well, you know I gotta get out

But I’m stuck so tight

Weighted by these chains that keep me..

Hanginaround this town on the corner

I been bummin around this town way too long

“It seems like I’ll never leave.”, Chloe said, sadly. “You’re right. It’s different for you, you’re from sunny SoCal. This town doesn’t have as tight of a hold on you, as it does on me. I’ll just probably get a job at the Arcadia Bay Garage, or at the Two Whales. And, twenty years from now, I’ll look around and wonder what the fuck happened….”

“You shut the hell up, Chloe Elizabeth Price. WE are going to make it out of Arcadia Bay. You’ll get your GED, I’ll go to law school.”

“But, I thought being a model was your dream.”

“Well, sometimes we have to let go of dreams. I’m a bit too short. Besides, I feel like I want to make an actual difference, rather than just be an actor.” “I guess I’m kinda burned out on that, given the drama at Blackhell.”, she snorted. “As I was saying, you’ll get your GED, go to some insanely prestigious school. You’ll be a goddamned good scientist, probably discovering new planets and shit.”

“And you’re gonna become an amazing lawyer, babe. Helping out so many.”, Chloe grinned.

They kissed. Their passions rose to a flaming inferno, as the song played on.

I’ve been bumming around this town for way too long

way, way, way, way too long

way, way, way, way too long

way, way, way, way too long

Both girls gave the the phone the finger. They’d get the fuck out of Bigfootville, and leave their mark on this world. 

They were as sure of this, as of the sun that rose in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up in a small town of 4,000 in *motions to user name*, and still live in a small city of about 65,000 or so, here.  
> I was just thinking about how I've never really done too much with my life, or really gone anywhere. I realized that the same also applies to everyone's favorite big gay blueberry. Those thoughts, plus the song, formed the idea for this.
> 
> "Hanginaround" is by Counting Crows


End file.
